


Feigned Innocence

by Samurai_Sam



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Eegad! What am I doing?! I've never written fanfiction before!, F/M, First time Fan Fic, I'm so nervous!, Original Character(s), Post Roberta's Blood Trail, Spoilers, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samurai_Sam/pseuds/Samurai_Sam
Summary: Jason Dewitt is an engineer. He does what he is told, he never complains, he is an average guy working an average job with average ambitions who is about to have a not-so-average day.
*SPOILER ALERT* Pirates are involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This is my first fan fiction to date. I hope with this foray into fan fiction to improve my writing skills and to write in a manner which is entertaining, provocative, and emotionally investing. Essentially, I want to become a writer, but to become that I have to write first. I've written many stories since I was a kid: stories of fantasy, high adventure, and sci-fi. But I've never shared my stories with anyone.  
> As a college student I've been looking for things to do which don't involve piles of homework and hours of study. I want to indulge in some creativity and put some of my daydreaming fantasies on paper. I am a big fan of Black Lagoon and more recently I have become a great fan of fan fiction. Last week it sort of struck me while I sat in class that I should write so I can take my mind off of my studies as well as relieve some stress and I should take a shot at fan fiction to not only improve my writing, but share it with others and learn what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong. Plus it's an opportunity to get involved in a social group and spend time with people who share my interests, passions, and hobbies, what's not to like about that?
> 
> In closing, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, and I hope wherever my writings lead, that they will provide some entertainment to you the reader. After all, what is an author without a reader?

The South China sea: a resplendent vista of crystal blue waters refracting the sun’s beam in a beatific afterglow which seemed like the gateway to Paradise itself. The gulls were singing, chatting with one another, most likely of their prospects for fresh fish or calling for a potential mate. Whatever their motives they flew on high unconcerned with the earth beneath their wings. Unconcerned with the everyday goings-on of the common man, unconcerned with the cries and calls for help aboard the cargo ship, and sure as hell’s bells unconcerned with the butt of the M-16 rifle being rammed into my mouth.

Spewing blood and tooth fragments in a slasher-film geyser onto the sheet metal of the deck underneath my knees, I brought my hands to my face in attempt to soothe the pain while falling into fetal position. Through choking sobs I stared teary eyed into the face of the man above me. “Don’t attempt to access the radio.” His baritone carried over the screams of panic with all the cool professionalism of someone who had done this all before. “And I will not tell you twice.” He nudged the gun barrel toward me for emphasis. He was a very tall man, black, with broad shoulders, and a muscular physique. With the military grade gear he was touting he completed the picture of someone who had spent time in the armed forces at some point.

“You won’t need to.” I sputtered around gobs of blood, my voice coming across as a dying dog’s whimper. Perceiving my distress the ma knelt to a squat and looked me squarely in the eye.

“Good.” His monosyllabic response

“Dutch!” Squawked a new voice. Sighing, the man rose to his feet. Raising his hand to the walkie-talkie he opened the channel.

“I’m up near the command station. What’s the status on the VIP?”

“Found ‘im in the crew’s quarters under his bunk, dumbass actually thought we wouldn’t hear him sniffling under there.”

“What about his staff? We need bring at least a few of them along with us.”

“I’ve accessed the ship’s logs.” A new voice cut in. “According to this there was a last minute change. 90% of the work force got misdirected and have been laid over somewhere in the Okinawa islands. If this is correct, there was only one subordinate with him when he boarded.”

“Shit.” Dutch breathed “One’ll have to do. Who is he?”

“He is… hmmm, gimme a sec… uh, DeWitt, Jason DeWitt.” I started at the name, but quickly hid it with a racking cough as if I were still choking on my blood, which technically I was. His left boot clumped forward into my field of view and I looked up to see him standing directly over me.

“You know where we can find this DeWitt?” He asked, his index finger tapping expectantly against his firearm’s receiver. He had noticed my reaction after all.

Shakingly I opened my mouth then quickly closed it again as another coughing fit took me. I looked up again to see him still waiting, entirely unfazed, for my answer.

“D-De… DeWitt.” I whistled through the jagged malformations of my ruined teeth, what remained of them. Tapping my fingers lightly to my torso I said “My name is Jason DeWitt.” I could see his brows rise above his sunglasses A moment passed before he spoke.

“Bad day, huh?” The wry humor he expressed was so unexpected I almost smiled. Instead, I meekly nodded and replied as a newfound fear began to slowly constrict my heart.

“Yeah, real shitstorm.”

 

The engines of the gunboat whined in exertion as I felt us speeding across the water. I turned slightly to see my boss next to me hunched over with his arms wrapped tightly around his midriff. He was mumbling something incoherent: the names of his family, the Lord’s prayer, a play by play of the Cub’s world series win, I could not tell what. His shirt clung to his skin, steeped in sweat, and I could catch a whiff of a scent suspiciously similar to urine. I edged a little bit away from him.

I felt guilty, like I should offer some words of comfort to the man next to me. The man petrified with fear and drowning in his own piss. Somehow, nothing came to mind; I drew a complete blank. “Maybe that’s for the best.” I said under my breath.

 

I awoke from a light snooze to voices. I was surprised I had managed to fall asleep. Not opening my eyes I listened attentively.

“Mr. Franklin we know that you have the codes to Blacksite Beta, if you give them to us you will save our employer on the time needed to extract the information from you and that will make them much more amenable to allowing you and your associate to be on your way.” A soft spoken voice filled the hold with a slight nasal intonation.

“I’m telling you, I have no idea…” My boss, Franklin, was interrupted by a loud clang near my head inducing me to snap my eyes open in alarm.

“Shit bucket still won’t talk will he?” A rough, brash voice cut into the conversation. Looking first to my right I saw one of the hull doors had been slammed open and a woman had walked in. She was asiatic in appearance, perhaps Chinese, with a long serpentine tattoo encircling her left shoulder, and two hand guns slung from belts across her shoulders. There was a lit cigarette clamped between her lips.

“Revy, we agreed to try some diplomacy this time ‘round, baa Lika’s exact words were ‘leave any especially coercive methods to my associates and myself’.” The voice belonged to a man with long blond hair pulled into a ponytail. He wore big glasses and sported a colorful Hawaiian shirt about a size too large for his slim frame.

“I know what she said, Benny, and I’m saying that if we get that info now we could land ourselves a nice bonus.” Before the man, Benny, could reply, the volatile individual, Revy, unholstered a pistol and pressed the muzzle up under Franklin’s jaw.

“Revy, stop!” Shouted Benny.

“Go hack the planet or something, Benny! I’m working here.” Turning back to Franklin’s terrified expression, she snarled “Start talking or my friend here will,” she cocked the pistol in menace “and he isn’t one for foreplay.”

“Please, I don’t know-” pulling away from Franklin, Revy raised the gun and whipped him across the face with its barrel.

“Revy, that’s enough!” Benny interjected, taking a step forward “Balalaika-”

“If you care that much about what Balalaika says then cook her a nice dinner at your place and fuck her, Benny!” Looking non pulsed for a moment, Benny, took a breathe and gave Revy a disapproving look

“Considering we all share the same lodging, Revy, what you’re implying is that I screw her on the rug while you and Dutch take calls and share a six-pack. Not the best place to take a lady for a good time.” I could practically feel the sarcasm dripping from Benny’s mouth.

“Piss off, Benny.” Revy growled, “Like I said, I’m working here.”  An ugly bruise already welting on his left cheek, Franklin feebly shrunk into his seat. Grabbing him by the collar, Revy hauled him to his feet and forced his back to the wall.

“Please, I really don’t-!” He began pleading again.

“No, piss for brains, you don’t know _what_ is going to happen if you refuse to give me what I want.” Holstering her weapon she took an inhale of the lit cigarette that had been dangling from her lips, pinching it between her index and middle finger. Leaning forward until their noses were touching, Revy pressed the ashing end against Franklin’s upper lip. Shrieking in pain he struggled to pull away but Revy held him in a vice. Taking another drag, Revy then exhaled the smoke into his sweating features. “By the time we’re finished with you, a bullet in your skull would be a blessing.” She paused to let Franklin’s imagination fill in the blanks, “Now tell me what I wanna fucking hear.”

“Revy.” A growl emanated from the hatch. Before she could react, Revy was caught in chokehold with a sinuous arm snaking around her throat and constricting her air passage.

“Du-u-ugggh…” She gurgled

“Are you trying to land us in a shitload of trouble?” Dutch loosened his hold ever so slightly so she could speak.

“Dutch… we could see… this place for ourselves.... Maybe score an extra grand.”

“We do not go behind Balalaika’s back, Revy! Not unless you want to get chained to my corpse and thrown into a ravine after she finds out.”

Sighing in acquiescence, Revy shrugged out of Dutch’s loosened grip and collected herself. “I need a drink.” Her only words before she turned on her heel and left.

Franklin was huddled into the smallest ball his body would permit when Dutch approached him “Alright, alright, you don’t need to worry, there won’t be anymore interrogation.” He soothed. Rather than respond, Franklin simply hugged himself tighter as his body racked with silent sobs.

With a sigh, Dutch pulled out a pack of cigarettes and popped one between his teeth. “Hey, pal,” he leaned down “I don’t care for smoking in the galley since it takes weeks for the smell to dissipate. Let’s go topside.” With a practiced care yet firm grip, Dutch pulled Franklin to his feet and guided him to the exit. Before leaving he looked to me over his shoulder, “Coming?” He queried.

Through the entire ordeal I had remained still as a statue as I prayed to God that the gun toting maniac would not set her sights on me. Dutch’s question broke my petrified trance.

“Yeah, sure.” I replied shakily as I rose to my feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticisms and comments are encouraged, I want to make this a good story.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a pleasant day/night


End file.
